


Take a Chance on Me

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: For the life of him, Iori could not figure out who was hanging mistletoe around the dorm. He avoided getting caught under them at all costs and for the most part, he succeeded. That was until the time he wasn’t paying enough attention.





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHime/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Cybacle!!! I really hope you enjoy this fic! I had such a fun time writing some tamaio for you. Hope it's alright I kept this on the soft side~
> 
> Timeline wise, I had this in mind for later in the story after part 3 but there are no spoilers in this fic. 
> 
> And full admission, I came up with the title before realizing I subconsciously got it from ABBA. But now that I have the song in mind with this fic, I can't believe how well it actually fits. Which is why I decided to keep it. Never thought I'd have ABBA giving me feels for a ship lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! If you do, let me know in the comments <3

For the life of him, Iori could not figure out who was hanging mistletoe around the dorm. It started in the typical spots, like doorways or high traffic areas, but as everyone got used to them they would move to new, unusual spots.

Iori avoided getting caught under them at all costs and for the most part, he succeeded. That was until the time he wasn’t paying enough attention.

 

It was a quiet evening around the dorm with everyone going about their own business. Iori had dragged Tamaki out to the common area for last minute studying and was happy to see Tamaki actively engaged for once. But of course, it was a short-lived moment.

“Uh-oh, Iori and Tamaki are under the mistletoe. You two have to kiss!” came Riku’s excited voice.

That got their attention.

Iori’s head shot up and there, in fact, was mistletoe hanging above their heads. How did he miss that?

He slowly lowered his gaze to Tamaki who didn’t seem all that interested in the situation. That was probably for the best then since it meant Tamaki wouldn’t go through with kissing him. Because that’s what Iori wanted too, right?

If no one else but Nanase-san saw this, Iori knew they could get away with not doing it. Everything would be just fine.

“They don’t have to do it if they don’t want to,” Mitsuki said, stepping out of the kitchen.

Iori was displeased to see this getting more attention but was internally thanking his brother for coming to his aide. It’d make it easier to get out of the situation.

“But you made Sou and Tsunashi-san kiss the other night when he stopped by,” Yamato said, coming up beside Mitsuki. “Why are you saying they shouldn’t have to?”

“That’s different,” Mitsuki said with a dismissive wave. “Someone’s got to step in and give those two fools a push or they’re never getting anywhere.”

Iori realized it was for the best Osaka-san wasn’t around for the night and didn’t hear that.

Yamato shook his head. “Then what makes them so special that they don’t have to? It’s just one kiss.”

 _That’s easy to say when you’re not the one in the situation,_ Iori thought.

As the ones who were _supposed_ to be adults continued to argue, Tamaki sighed, drawing Iori’s attention back to him. He’d been quiet this whole time and Iori wondered what he thought of it all.

“It’s okay, Yotsuba-san. You don’t –” But Iori’s word died in his throat as Tamaki cup the side of his face. “Yotsuba-san?”

“It’s no big deal,” Tamaki muttered as he leaned in.

Iori forgot everything around them as he watched Tamaki drew closer. He didn’t move away and could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Was this really happening right now?

The room around them grew silent as their lips met.

Iori stared at Tamaki wide-eyed, frozen in shock. He didn’t expect Tamaki to actually go through with it nor like this. Any time someone was caught under the mistletoe together, it’d usually been just a peck on the cheek for the most part. Not a full-on kiss on the lips. And based on the stunned silence, everyone else felt the same way.

Tamaki’s lips surprisingly felt soft against Iori’s. He didn’t hate it but Iori would have enjoyed it under different circumstances. One that wasn’t in front of the other group members.

Iori was caught between wanting it to be over and never-ending at the same time. He lost track of time by the time Tamaki pulled away. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity all the same.

As Tamaki leaned away and opened his eyes, he didn’t seem fazed by it all as his expression remained impassive. Like he was just going through the motions. It obviously didn’t mean anything to him and only did it because the others pushed it. Iori felt something twist in his gut.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He covered his mouth as he stood up, ignoring the way look Tamaki looked at him.

“Excuse me,” he said, turning on his heel without waiting for a reply.

He needed to get away from the situation. Even the call from his brother didn’t stop him.

~

Tamaki watched as Iori fled the common room and soon heard his bedroom door open and close. It was plain to all that Iori was upset. Was getting kissed by him really that bad? He kinda hoped the other teen would enjoy it.

“What’s his problem?” he asked out loud to no one in particular.

Mitsuki sighed and Tamaki glanced over at him. “That was his first kiss. And I’m pretty sure he didn’t want it to happen this way.”

Tamaki was initially shocked to learn that was Iori’s first kiss but the realized it made sense, given the way he was. He couldn’t imagine Iori kissing someone else, nor did he want to.

He was surprised Iori would get upset over something like that but Tamaki didn’t like being the cause of that. Especially since he didn’t mean any harm by it.

“I’m going to go talk with him,” Tamaki announced, pushing himself up from his seat.

“Wait, Tamaki-kun. He might not want to see you right now,” Mitsuki said.

Tamaki shrugged as he started toward the bedrooms. “Only one way to find out.”

He had to make this right.

~

Iori sat up on his bed, knees pulled to his chest with his face buried in them. He felt ridiculous right now after running away.

 _It was just a kiss. Why are you so upset about it? You weren’t even that concerned about sharing a first kiss in the first place,_ Iori told himself.

He wasn’t saving it for anyone in particular but he wanted the other person involved to be someone who liked him and wanted to kiss him. Not do it out of social obligation for some silly holiday tradition.

That was the root of the issue, wasn’t it? Iori didn’t want to admit it but he liked Tamaki. He wouldn’t have predicted it from the first day they met nor the early months after that. But as time went on and they spent more time together through school and work, it just happened.

So when Tamaki seemed so apathetic about kissing him, it hurt.

Iori prided himself on being more mature than others his age and not worrying over such trivial things. But here he was upset that his crush didn’t like him back. How embarrassing.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine, Nii-san. I don’t need to talk about it,” he lied.

“It’s not Mikki.” Oh no, it was Tamaki instead. “Can I come in?”

Iori raised his head and gazed at the door, debating on whether to invite him in or not. Would it really help?

“If not, it’s fine,” Tamaki continued when Iori didn’t answer. There was something different about his tone when he spoke and Iori couldn’t put his finger on it. “I’m sorry, Iorin. I’ll leave you alone then.”

The sincerity in his tone caused Iori to climb down from his bed and open the door. Tamaki was already walking away but stopped and turned around when he heard the sound of it opening.

“You can come in,” Iori said, avoiding his gaze.

Tamaki hesitated for a moment before stepping inside. Iori closed the door and took a couple of steps forward, crossing his arms against his chest.

The room remained silent as neither seemed to want to speak first.

Tamaki was the first to break it. “Can we talk about what happened?”

“I am assuming that’s why you’re here,” Iori replied, curtly.

“So, that was your first kiss?” Tamaki began.

Iori’s eyebrows pinched together, his annoyance growing. He wasn’t expecting _that_ to be the first thing brought up. “Are you saying that because it was bad?” he snapped, feeling rather defensive.

Was Tamaki trying to make fun of him now? It’s not his fault he didn’t have any experience with kissing.

Tamaki frowned. “No, it’s not that. Wait, are you mad at me?”

 _Mad you stole my first kiss and don’t care? Of course, I’m mad,_ is what Iori wanted to say but he held it back. Tamaki was forced into the situation just like him. It’s not like the other knew it was his first kiss and did it on purpose.

“I’m unhappy with Nikaidou-san pushing the situation. I know you only did it because he said to,” Iori said instead. It was still the truth and better than lashing out.

Tamaki tilted his head and gazed at Iori for a moment before speaking. “Huh, so that’s what you think happened?”

There was that odd tone again. It made him sound like he was … disappointed?

When Iori didn’t respond, Tamaki added, “Since you didn’t like it, won’t do it again so need to worry about it. And I should have asked you first if it was okay to kiss you. It wasn’t right to put you on the spot like that in front of everyone. I know you don’t like that and I’m sorry.”

Iori stood there unable to speak as he worked through everything he just said. Yes, Tamaki should have asked first but wait, why would Tamaki kiss him again?

“I’ll be going.”

“Hold up,” Iori said as Tamaki moved passed him to get to the door. He almost reached out for him but stopped. This wasn’t some shoujo manga.

Iori needed a straight answer out of him.

Tamaki stopped with his hand on the doorknob but kept his back to him. As they stood there, Iori finally had a moment of clarity. If he wanted to know what was going inside Tamaki’s head, he had to directly ask.

“Yotsuba-san, did you want to kiss me earlier under the mistletoe?” he asked carefully, both afraid and a little excited to hear the answer. Either way, it didn’t matter if the answer could further hurt him. He needed to know if they were going to move past this.

Tamaki’s shoulders dropped as he asked, “You’re really asking me that?”

“Yes.”

“I think the answer is obvious since you know I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.”

That was a “yes”. An unusual feeling bloomed inside Iori’s chest as his heart sped up. That’s what he was looking for right? The answer should have been obvious like Tamaki said but since he was so wrapped up in the moment earlier, Iori didn’t realize Tamaki could have just walked away if he didn’t want to kiss him.

But that still didn’t explain his words right before the kiss.

“If you wanted to, then why did you say ‘it’s no big deal’ right before it? That made it seem like you didn’t care,” Iori continued.

“Because it wasn’t in the way Mikki and Yama-san kept arguing about it. I didn’t think it was such a problem to kiss you. Everyone else did it before when they were caught under it, so why shouldn’t we do it too?”

“But not on the lips,” Iori said quietly.

“Well, isn’t that supposed to be where you kiss someone you like?”

Iori was struck speechless by Tamaki’s blunt words. They echoed in his mind as Iori slowly processed them.

He was right of course but Iori never thought Tamaki would feel that way about him. He made no past indication he did. Okay, granted Iori didn’t as well but Tamaki wasn’t one to keep his true feelings hidden from others like Iori.

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same. I didn’t expect you to,” Tamaki continued when Iori remained silent. “I’m sure you would have preferred to share your first kiss with someone else.”

Tamaki turned the doorknob and began to leave. However, this time Iori reached out and grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“Iorin?” Tamaki glanced back at him.

“You can’t drop that kind of information on someone and then just leave,” he said.

Tamaki slowly turned around to face Iori but didn’t pull his hand away. “You’re one to talk about just leaving.”

Iori ignored the jab. “I – like you, too,” he forced out. His face was aflame with embarrassment. He never considered confessing to Tamaki and wasn’t prepared for it on the spot like this.

“So, does this mean we can date?” Tamaki asked as the corner of his lips turned up in a lopsided smile.

Iori shook his head. One simple confession and all of sudden they’re onto dating already? What was Tamaki thinking?

“Don’t be absurd. Idols can’t date,” he said against his own wishes. It didn’t matter if they mutually liked each other. This had “bad idea” written all over it.

“But if we’re _both_ idols, it should be okay, right?”

Iori’s brow knitted together as he gazed up at Tamaki. “That would make it _worse_ if word got out.” He was already imaging the headlines it would spawn from it and none of it was good.

Tamaki reached out and gently rubbed his thumb between Iori’s brow, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“What are you doing?” Iori asked, utterly confused.

“You gotta stop getting so tense all the time. It’s not good for your face. Besides, we’ll make sure no one finds out,” he said.

Iori sighed as he relaxed his face. (Tamaki was right; premature wrinkles would not suit a young idol. But that was beside the point.) It was all easier said than done. Even just the rumor of them being involved could cause damage to the group as a whole. They’d seen the damage of that first hand. He needed to make Tamaki understand the severity of the situation and that it wasn’t something they could just rush into.

But all rational thought went out the window as Tamaki trailed his fingers down Iori’s cheek and under his chin.

“Yotsuba-san?” Iori asked, eyes going wide.

“Well, if you’re so sure we can’t date, can I at least give you a proper kiss?”

Iori should say “no” but what came out instead was, “Okay.”

As Tamaki leaned in, Iori felt a slight nudge to his chin and tilted his face just a little. It made it easier for lips to slot together better than before.

Iori’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss. He let go of Tamaki’s wrist to wrap his hands around Tamaki’s neck, bringing them closer. Now that his other hand was free, Tamaki used it to grab hold of Iori’s hip.

Iori let Tamaki take the lead, mirroring his moves the best he could. This second kiss was certainly better than the previous one as Iori felt his knees go weak the longer it went on. The fact no one else was around to witness it was nice as well, allowing this be a special moment for just the two of them.

As it went on, he didn’t want it to stop nor did he want it to be a onetime only thing.  

Tamaki eventually pulled away to breath and Iori chased after his lips for a split second before catching himself. He didn’t realize just how little self-control he had in the situation. And judging by Tamaki’s smirk, he noticed.

“Was that better?” he asked, dropping his hand to wrap both arms around Iori’s waist.

“Yes,” Iori mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

“I didn’t think there was something you were bad at but I guess I was wrong,” Tamaki teased.

Iori rolled his eyes. It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. “Well then, I guess I’ll need more practice,” he said with a cough.

The smirk vanished from Tamaki’s face as the words sunk it. “Does that mean?”

“Yes,” Iori said meeting his gaze. “But we do as I say so that no one finds out, okay? This is serious, Yotsuba-san.”

“If we’re going to date, just call me ‘Tamaki’, alright?”

“I’ll try.”

A genuine smile spread across Tamaki’s lips this time as he pulled Iori in for a tight embrace. Iori’s face was beet red again from the gesture, but he supposed it was okay since no one else as around to see them.

He knew this was risky for them and the group if they were revealed to the public. But if he was involved, Iori would make sure that never happened. If he was going to commit to something, he was going to do it perfectly. His worries couldn’t stop the giddiness rising within him either.

He felt Tamaki start to pull away and Iori did the same, unwrapping his arms from around his neck.

“Let’s go tell the others!”

The door was already open with Tamaki pulling him out by his hand before the words caught up to Iori.

“Yot – _Tamaki_ , no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The one behind all the mistletoe is totally up to reader interpretation. 
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on twitter, use this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1078135743367786496). Or if you're still using tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/181446600246/take-a-chance-on-me)


End file.
